


Serenity Suffuses

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link finds peace on his knees.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Kudos: 14





	Serenity Suffuses

**Author's Note:**

> Day seventeen prompt: oral

He feels pleasantly small. Rhett's hands are in his hair, providing the perfect amount of tension on his scalp, guiding him enough that he feels the tickle of helplessness at the base of his skull.

Happy to let Rhett set the pace, he lets his tongue work its magic. It flattens along the underside, twirls around the tip, flicks at the frenulum.

Rhett moves in a way that suggests a deeper stroke and he follows without question. His dick seems to be the one thing for which his gag reflex does not trigger.

His head slides into the back of his throat and he hums around it, pleased, adding suction to each outstroke.

The drool running down his chin, dripping down his neck goes against his tidy inclination, oh but he _loves_ it. Loves it even more when Rhett falls into a frenzied fate. Erratic jerks of his hips and Link's mouth is overflowing. He doesn't even attempt to swallow, welcomes the mess that follows already forged wet tracks of saliva.

Link deliberately allows the last of it to dribble out on to his lips. He smears it around with the slick tip, offering wet, sloppy kisses as it begins to soften.

The echo of bruises forming on each of his knees pulses in time with his arousal. He doesn't stop loving on Rhett, further spreading the mess as he mindlessly gets himself off. He aims as much of his release on to his own body as he can, across his thighs, up his belly, over his arms. His face presses into Rhett's thigh as he comes, harsh panting and wet.

Soft hands in his hair and sweet platitudes persuade him down easy. Even as semen dries and flakes on his skin, a sense of serenity suffuses his soul.


End file.
